Damaged
by Erik9393
Summary: Mike's and Maria's marriage is falling apart. Maria is hurt, both physically and mentally. And just when it looks like there's no hope for her, a certain someone comes to save her. There's also some Trish Stratus-Jeff Hardy in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mike's and Maria's marriage is falling apart. Maria is hurt, both physically and mentally. And just when it looks like there's no hope for her, a certain someone comes to save her.**

**This is just some random story I came up with. This takes place shortly after John Cena and Nikki Bella broke off their engagement.**

**I do not own anything.**

John is sitting on his couch, watching tv, flipping through channels, while eating some take out Chinese food in his West Newbury home.

It had been a couple of weeks after he and Nikki ended their engagement. He still feels guilty it had to end. But he knew it was for the best for both of them.

He's slowly but surely trying to get himself back together. About a week of not leaving the house he gained ten pounds. He knew he needed to get back into shape so he had three straight days of workouts. His body is still sore.

Before he knew it he dozed off to sleep. But woke up as he heard his doorbell ringing. He looked at the time and saw it was just ten minutes past eleven.

He groaned as he got up off the couch and put on his over sized coat, as it had been raining for the past couple of hours.

He opened the door, and he saw a woman holding a baby, who was crying. He also saw two suitcases on each side of her. John was confused. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"John! Please help us!" the woman exclaimed. John's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice. "Maria Kanellis?" he wondered. She shivered. "Come on. Get inside. I'll get your luggage." John ordered.

After they were all inside, Maria took a seat on John's couch, holding her daughter close. John reamurged with a couple of blankets.

He wrapped one around her and her daughter. "You want me to make you something hot to drink?" John asked. "Some tea would be nice." Maria replied, managing a small smile.

"I'm sorry for barging in so late. But I had no where else to go." she replied. "Don't worry about it. I just couldn't leave you out there in the rain. Plus its nice to have some company."

A few minutes went by before John returned with a cup of tea. She took a sip and sighed. After a few moments of silence John took a deep breath. "So what brings you here? And where's your husband Mike?"

Maria started sobbing. John wrapped his arms around her, while at the same time being careful not to crush Maria's child. She cried for a few moments before releasing her. "What's wrong Maria?" John asked.

"Sorry. But tonight's been a rough night." she said softly. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"We were staying at a hotel, because he was scheduled to appear in an Indie show event. Anyways, he went out to the bar while I stayed in the room to take care of Fredricka." "When he came back, he was stumbling, struggling to get to the door. That's when I realized he had too much to drink." she said.

She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "And then once we were inside, he started getting in my face, calling me names. Saying I was worthless. And one she started crying, and he was yelling at me for waking her up. He wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. And then he..." Maria stopped beofre she started crying again.

He held her again. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. You've had a rough night." he said.

After a few minutes Maria pulled away and looked into John's eyes. "Can I sleep here for tonight?" she asked. "Sure." he said. "Let me lead you two to the guest bedroom." Since Maria had to carry Fredricka John offered to carry her two suitcases to the room.

"So let me know if you need anything. No matter what time." John said. Then out of nowhere Maria stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you John." she replied softly. "Nu- No problem." John stuttered.

'Well I better change and go to bed. Goodnight." she said. "Yeah goodnight." John said back before shutting the door.

After changing into a tee shirt and sweats he brushed his teeth he took a seat on his bed. He hadn't expected Maria to kiss him. Even if it was on the cheek. The only other time they kissed was when they were preparing for a mixed tag team match against Edge and Lita. And that was over twelve years ago!

He hated to admit that he still had a tiny, tiny little crush on her. Even during the time he was dating Nikki. But he told himself that she was married. And that he really hope things will be better for them tomorrow.

He yawned, and saw it was almost one in the morning. He kissed his dog tag and went off to sleep.

**Let me know what you think and tell me whether or not I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Also thank you Wolfgirl2013 for the review.**

The alarm went off. John Cena woke up, groaned, and stretched in his bed.

He looked at the clock and it was nine in the morning.

He got up got dressed, and headed over to the kitchen and made some omelets and toast. He put some on a plate, put a little salsa on the omelet, as well as a mug of coffee.

He got to the guest bedroom, he walked in. "Hey Maria, I made you- Oh god!" John stopped and turned away when he saw Maria was breast feeding her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I should've knocked." John replied. "Don't worry. It's okay John." Maria said as she put her tee shirt back on. "Okay. You can look now." John turned around. "I came to tell you there's breakfast on the table."

"Goody. Because I'm starving." Maria said.

As they ate their food, John couldn't help but stare at the beautiful red head sitting near him. She looked up and saw him staring, he looked away and pretended he wasn't looking. It brought a little smile on her face.

"How are you? Did you sleep well?" he asked. She gave him a small smile. "I'm feeling a little bit better. And thanks again for letting us stay the night."

"It's no problem at all. I hope Mike is feeling better as well." John replied. Her smile faded. "Yeah. I hope so too." she said softly. The tone of her voice made John suspicious. "Is there any problems between you two?" he asked.

"No. Things are good." she said. John wasn't convinced but he didn't want to push it. He reached over and took her hand. "If there's anything going on, you can talk to me. Okay." She just nodded.

After they were done eating John put the dishes in the sink. "How about I take you back to the hotel before Mike starts getting worried." John offered.

"Are you sure? I can just call a cab." "No. You don't need to be spending any more of your money." he said.

"Let me go pack my stuff real quick. Could you hold Fredricka for me?" she asked, handing her daughter over to John. "Sure." "I'll be real quick." "No need to hurry."

He looked into the eyes of Maria's and Mike's baby girl, who was staring back at John. Without thinking John made a funny face. He was surprised when she smiled and giggled.

"You like that?" she giggled again. He made different funny faces, and she kept laughing and squealing.

"I see you two having fun." Maria said cheerfully as she had gotten her stuff packed and ready to go.

"Ready to head out?" he asked. "Yep. Let's go."

As they headed out to John's car, he replied "I promise to drive extra cautious on the road. Wouldn't want your special little one getting hurt."

It took about twenty mintues for John to get to the hotel Maria and Mike were staying.

"Here we are." he said. She leaned over and gave John another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for everything." she said before getting out of John's car. He sat there until he saw her go in the room.

Maria saw Mike was still passed out. She put Fredricka in her high chair, then walked over to try and wake Mike up. She shook him. He groaned, but didn't wake up. She shook him again, a little harder this time. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Hey babe. You feeling better?" she asked.

She was caught off guard when he suddenly got up and pushed Maria to a wall. "Where the hell were you?" Mike asked angrly. "I was just staying with a friend." she said weakly.

Then he slapped her. "You cheating on me you dirty slut?" he shouted at her. "Mike please! Stop!" she pleaded.

He suddenly threw her to the ground. "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he screamed. Maria felt tears streaming down her face, feeling afraid.

* * *

John drove back to his house, grabbed the morning paper, and went back inside the house.

He tried to read the paper, but his mind kept drifting else where. He kept thinking about Maria. That beautiful face of her's. Her fiery red hair. Those pouty red lips. Those pure green eyes.

He shooked his head, trying to remind himself that she was a married woman.

He put the newspaper away and turned on the tv. A couple of hours went by before he heard his phone ring. He saw it was Trish Stratus calling him.

"Hey Trish. What's up?" "John. You need to get here to the hospital. It's Maria." she said, sounding frantic. He suddenly felt worried. "I'm on my way." he replied.

He grabbed his coat, his keys, and headed out the door.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter.**

John spotted Trish once he arrived. "Oh John. I'm glad you're here.'' she said. "What happened?" John asked.

"I was just going over to the hotel they were staying to visit them, when I saw at least three cop cars, and an ambulance. And that's when I saw Maria being stretchered out of the room, then I saw Mike being taken out of room in handcuffs and put in the back of a cop car." Trish replied, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What about Fredricka? Their daughter?" "She's unharmed. Thank god." she said. John let out a huge sigh of relief.

John and Trish walked over to the receptionist. "Hello ma'am. We're here to see Maria Kanellis." John said. She looked on her clipboard. "She's in room 14. It's to your left, and it's the second to last door on the right." she replied.

They headed over to her room. They went inside, and John's stomach turned when he saw her face. She had a left black eye, a large cut on her left cheek, and a bruise on her right cheek. There were some bruises on her arms.

Maria was surprised when she saw John. "John? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Trish called me and told me what happen." he replied.

"It was just a misunderstanding. He didn't mean to hurt me." Maria replied. "You've been saying that for the past three months, yet he keeps beating you!" Trish shouted in frustration making her jump.

"He's been beating you for three months?" John wondered, in shock. "He's just been going through a rough time. Ever since he got released from WWE he's been going through depression." Maria added.

"Well still, he shouldn't be beating you." John replied. "Please don't make this something more than it already is." Maria pleaded.

"This needs to stop Maria. You need to leave him." Trish said. "I can't! I love him! And he loves me! And he's the father of my child." Maria replied.

"This is domestic abuse Maria. Lita, Torrie, Stacy and I are really worried about you. We've talked about it, and we think you should file for divorce." Trish replied.

"I just can't Trish. You people wouldn't understand." A nurse came in with a lunch tray. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are up." she replied.

Trish let out a frustrated sigh as she and John left the hospital. "Hey John. Could you give me a ride back to the motel I'm staying at? It's on the other side of town." she asked.

"Sure." he replied. About a few minutes on the road. John could sense the sadness on Trish's face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. "I'm really worried about Maria." she replied softly.

"Me too. But what can we do? We can't force her to divorce her husband." John said. "You have no idea how bad it is for her right now." "How so?"

She lets out a sigh. "She doesn't know it, but I heard Mike hurt her from up close." "You did?"

"It happened on her baby shower. A few months before she gave birth. We were having a great time. She was opening presents, having some cake and a little champagne." "Sounds fun."

"It was. Until Mike came home. After I was done using the bathroom I overheard them talking in their bedroom. Their door was open just a crack, so I was able to hear what they were saying. It sounded like she was trying to console him, but then he screamed at her to not touch her. Then he started calling her names. Things like a dirty slut. I couldn't believe my ears. Then..." Trish struggled to keep her composer.

"It's okay. Take your time." John said softly. "Then I heard her scream, then there was a crash. And a loud thud." Trish started sobbing. John put a hand on her shoulder.

She took some deep breaths to calm herself down before continuing. "I quietly went back downstairs, and the four of us ended up leaving. I went back a couple of days later to visit, and when Maria opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw stitches on her forehead."

"Did she say anything?" John asked. "When I asked her what had happened, she just told me she just slipped and fell and hit her head on the edge of the sink. She said she wasn't feeling well and didn't want any company."

"I didn't push it. Because even though I knew she was lying about how she cut her forehead, I figured it was an accident. That maybe Mike just threw something and meant to throw it down to the ground or at a wall, and it ended up hitting Maria."

"But then almost everytime we would hangout, she would be hiding bruises and cuts all over her body. I would ask her how she got them, and she would always said she hurt herself, or that it was an accident."

Trish took a couple of deep breaths. "As time went on I got more and more worried. I was afraid something was going on between them. I was afraid Mike was hurting her. She kept saying they're going through rough times, just like she said just a little while ago, but I don't buy it one bit." "I really don't know how to respond to that." John replied.

They made it to the motel. She was about to get out of the car before she turned to face John.

"John. Will you promise me something?" she asked. "That depends. What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Will you talk to Maria? Try to knock some sense into her. Not literally of course." she said. "I don't know if I should get involve. I mean I don't like seeing Maria hurt, but I don't want her getting mad at me."

"Please John? At least try to talk to her. I'm afraid Mike will do something worse to her. Or her daughter. Oh god I can't imagine him hurting his own daughter!"

"Calm down. Okay. I'll try to talk to her." John said.

"You promise?" she asked in her little girl attitude. John sighed. "I promise." giving Trish his signature smile. "Thanks John. You're a great man. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Nikki."

"It's okay. Stuff like this happen to everyone. Like with you and Chris Jericho." John joked. Trish sighed softly. "I know. Talk to you later." she said before getting out.

As he got home he thought about what Trish said. He should try to tak to Maria. Not today though. Based on what Trish told him and what she went through she needs some peace and quiet.

**Thank you for reading the third chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four.**

John is sitting in his locker room fastening his sneakers as he gets ready to take on Fandango in a house show event.

But his mind has drifted elsewhere. He kept thinking about the conversation he had with Trish a few days ago. About her suggesting to talk to Maria about her and her husband.

She was released from the hospital the very next day. Fortunately it wasn't anything too serious. Just a minor concussion. But John knows something could happened to her. Or worse, her daughter Fredricka.

He's been anxious to talk to her but didn't want to sound desperate. He decided she needed a little more time.

There was a knock on his door. "Your match is up next John." the security guard said. John gave him a thumbs up signaling he was ready to go.

The match was pretty good. Fandango has improved pretty well the past few years. Just when it looked like John had the match won Fandango use dirty tactics and put his feet on the ropes on a leverage pin to win.

After getting a quick shower in the locker room he headed over to his car in the parking lot. As he was unlocking his door he thought he heard something.

He was about to turn around before he was struck in the head and he fell to the ground. "You better stay away from my wife and kid, or I'll do something far worse to you." John was able to hear before his sight faded to black.

* * *

John slowly opened and then blinked his eyes a few times. He flinched as he felt a sharp pain on the back left of his head. He felt a hand on his right shoulder. "Easy there tiger." he turned to see his good friend Randy Orton.

"How long have I been out?" John asked weakly. "For about twelve hours. They put you on some medicine so you could rest. Looks like you got clocked hard. Doctor's said you had a gash on your head." Randy replied. "What happened?" he then asked.

"I was unlocking my car door when I heard something. Then I got hit from behind." John said. "Was it a Cena hater?" Randy wondered.

"I don't think so. Just before I lost consciousness I heard a low voice. Telling me to stay away from his wife and child, or he'd would do something worse." John said.

"Who would say something like that to you?" Randy asked. John thought about it before saying "I'm not entirely sure who it was."

"Well I gotta go. I really hope you get better. And that police will find the person who did this to you." Randy said before leaving.

Before leaving the hospital doctors gave him pain medication and was to take some time away from wrestling or any other kind of physical activity.

Once he's outside he's surprised to see Trish and her husband Jeff Hardy out in front.

Trish ran into John's arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." she said. "What are you guys doing here?" "Randy called us and told us you were here and we rushed on over to see you. We were both worried about you." Jeff replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Trish wondered. "I got attacked from behind. And before I blacked out he warned me to stay away from his wife and child." John said.

Trish's eyes went wide. "Tell me it wasn't Mike." Trish said, sounding worried. "It could be him, but I'm not entirely sure. His voice was really deep, so I couldn't tell." John replied.

"Well whoever attacked you, I hope he get's his ass kicked and thrown in jail." Jeff said. "Thanks for the support man. Trish is lucky to have married you." John said.

"We'll take you home. You look like you could some rest." Trish replied. "I'm driving!" Jeff shouted. "I call shotgun." John said. Trish sighed in frustration.

**Sophia suggested that I put in Jeff Hardy in this series and pair him with Trish. I'll try to get him in as much as I can. I might bring Nikki Bella into the mix I don't know yet.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. More chapters on the way. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter.**

John winced in pain as he got up out of bed. It had been a few days since John got hit from behind. He had been taking it easy. The only kind of exercise he's been doing was jogging and power walking.

He fixes himself some oatmeal and sat on the couch. After taking some bites his phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw it was his mother.

"Hey mom." John said. "Oh my god John! You're father and I were so worried about you!" his mother said. "When Randy told us you were at the hospital we called the hospital but they said you had already left."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. They cleared me yesterday afternoon." John replied. "Hold on. Your father wants to speak to you."

"Hey son. How's your head?" John Sr asked. "It's feeling a little better. I've been taking some pain medication three times a day." John said. "How are things at home?" he then asked. "It's really been cold the past few weeks. But other than that things are going pretty good." his father said.

They chatted for a few more minutes when he heard his phone beeping. "Someone's calling me. I'll talk to you later. Love you." they said their goodbyes and he hung up.

He was surprised to see Maria was calling him. "Hey Maria." "Oh god John! I'm so glad you're okay." she said. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"When I heard what happened, I was so worried." Maria pleaded. "There's nothing to worry about. I've dealt with much worse before."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "Do you know who attacked you?" she asked. John suddenly felt nervous. He took a deep breath and said "I don't know. I wasn't able to get a good look at the guy."

"I gotta go. I'm going to take Fredricka with me to have lunch with Trish. Anyway. I hope you get better, and I'll talk to you later." she said.

As much as he want to tell her what he believes he knows, he didn't want to hurt her feelings or anger her. Also he didn't think she would've believed him.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Mike. I'm taking Fredricka to have lunch with Trish." she replied giving Mike a kiss. She started to walk away before Mike grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back roughly and brought her face close to his. "You better be back real soon. Or else you and I are gonna have problems." he growled.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of hours." she says softly, feeling afraid. She walks away, feeling his glare on her.

Trish sees Maria come out of the house with Fredricka in her arms. "So you ready to go sis?" "Yeah I'm ready. Let's go."

_Sometime later_

"So Jeff stubbed his toe on the chair. And he threw a hissy fit. But he made up for it by buying me chocolates." Trish replied as she and Maria were each having a salad.

They ate for a few more minutes before Maria broke the silence by asking "Did you hear about what happened to John Cena?" Trish looked up. "Yeah. I heard." she replied.

The way Trish said it made Maria suspicious. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. Trish's eyebrows went up. "Excuse me?" "What did you mean that you heard?"

"Me and Jeff went over to the hospital to see how he was doing. He said he got hit from behind in the parking lot. The guy that attacked him also threatened him." Trish replied.

Maria's eyes went wide. "I spoke to John earlier today. He never said anything about someone threatening him." "He didn't tell you?" Trish asked. Maria shook her head. "He also didn't tell you who did it?" Trish added. "No."

"It was Mike." Okay. Maria was beyond shocked. "What?" she wondered. "He hit John over the head and basically told him to stay away from you and your daughter." Trish replied.

"Mike is my sweetheart. He would never-" Maria stopped when she saw her husband walking towards her. "Mike. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Let's go. You and Fredricka are coming home." he demanded. "It's only been an hour." Maria said weakly. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up roughly. "You don't talk back at me." he said quietly.

"I'll talk to you later." Maria replies. Trish sits in her chair, feeling hopelessly as she watches Maria leaves with her husband.

Mike and Maria drove back home without saying a word. Once inside the home Maria put their daughter in her crib and put her to sleep. She was walking down the hall only to get grabbed and pulled into the bedroom.

She was thrown to the bed and her clothes were ripped off, and before she knew it she was naked. She gasped in fear when Mike is hovering on top of her, also naked grinning.

Maria gasped and sobbed as he was having aggresive sex with her, hitting her every time she made a noise he didn't like.

After he was done he got up off of her and got dressed and said "I'm gonna go for a drive. You better have dinner ready by the time I'm back."

After he left Maria struggled to the bathroom because of how shaky her legs were, not bothering to put her clothes back on. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked at the mirror.

She backed away until her back was pressed against the wall. She sits down and started crying uncontrolably.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. "I love Mike so much. But I don't know how much more of this I could take." she added.

**There was the fifth chapter. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six.**

Both Mike and Maria are sitting quietly and eating some tuna casserole. Fredricka was sitting in her high chair eating some baby food.

"So how has your day been?" Maria asked. "It's been okay I guess." he replied. "That's good to hear." she added.

After dinner was over Maria puts the dirty dishes in the sink. She looks at the clock and saw it was still a little early. "I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back in a bit." Maria shouted as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

As soon as she was inside the store she took out the list of things she needed to get. She went to the produce section to get some carrots and celery. "Maria?" she recognized the voice from behind.

"Lita!" Maria exclaimed excitedly. The two women embraced. "I can't believe I bumped into you." Lita said. "I know it's been like what, eight months since the last time I saw you." Maria repiled. "Yeah. Since you and I were part of the first ever women's Royal Rumble match." Lita replied.

After doing their grocery shopping they stepped outside to the parking lot. "Hey Maria. We need to talk." Lita replied. "About what?" Maria wondered.

"About Mike abusing you." Lita replied, sounding serious. "Look. Whatever Trish told you, it's not true." Maria protested. Then out of nowhere, Maria fell down on her ass as she got slapped in the face.

A few moments later Maria struggled to get back on her feet. Lita helped her back up, but held her at arms length. "Come on Maria! How much longer are you going to defend that prick?" Lita yelled.

"Y- You slapped me!" Maria managed to squeak out. "I'm sorry. But come on. Someone's got to knock some sense into you." Lita said. "Mike loves me. And I love him." Maria says.

"What's going on between you two right now is not love. It's abuse. I've dealt a lot of beat downs from Matt Hardy. I've kept denying it for years before I grew a concious and left him. I don't want you to go through the same experience as me." Lita replied.

"I appreciate you and your girl's concerns, but I swear to god, nothing bad is going on. So please, just stop!" Maria shouted before heading to her car and drove off.

Maria made it home and put the groceries in the kitchen. She suddenly heard something from upstairs. she went upstairs and heard it was coming from the bedroom.

"Mike. What wrong?" she asked. She then saw he had her phone in his hand. She must have forgotten to grab it before she left.

"What the fuck is this? You've been talking to John?" he shouted. "What?" "He's been trying to call you three times. You cheating on me with him?" he asked. "No!" Liar!" he screamed before punching Maria in the face, knocking her down to the ground.

Then they hear their daughter crying. "What the hell is wrong with that kid?" Mike growled. She saw Mike walk out of the bedroom. She managed to get back up to her feet before she heard Mike scream "Shut up you bitch!" Maria gasped. She ran over to Fredricka's room, and she see's Mike leaning into her crib yelling at her.

"Mike stop! Leave her alone!" Maria pleaded. She grabbed his arm, which angered him even more, and he ends up back handing her, causing her to fall down to the ground once more.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled again towards Fredricka. Maria quickly got back up and grabbed a lamp and smashed it over Mike's head, knocking him out cold. She then grabbed her daughter, left the home, and drove off.

_The next day_

John had just gotten out of the shower after working out hard. His head was almost completely heeled and would be cleared to compete again in another week.

After getting dressed he picked up his phone and looked at it. Maria hasn't called back. He had tried to call her three times yesterday. He thought about trying again but he didn't want her to think he was desperate. And he thought she was busy anyways.

He had just put some leftover chicken into the microwave when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the front door when he stopped and heard crying. It sounded like Maria.

He immediately opened the door, and she walked in. He closed and locked the door. Maria sat down on the couch, putting Fredricka on her lap. He sits down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She tenses up, and John pulled his hand away.

"Sorry. I guess you've had a rough day." She turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry John. But yesterday was just horrible." she managed to say.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." John wondered. She took a couple of deep breaths. "I had just gotten home from the grocery store, when I heard noise coming from our master bedroom." "And I saw he went through my phone and told me you tried to call me. And he accused me of cheating on him with you."

She started sobbing again. He put his arms around her, and she leaned in. "It's okay. Take your time." he said softly. She took a deep breath, and continued. "I tried to convince him I wasn't, but he wouldn't listen, and just hit me. Then Fredricka started crying, and he went to her room and screamed at her to shut up."

"I told him ot stop, and he just hit me again. I saw him leaning into her crib, and yelled at her again. I then grabbed a lamp and smashed him over the head with it. I then grabbed Fredricka and took off. I called the police and they arrested him."

He suddenly felt bad. "I feel like it was my fault. I put you and your daughter in danger." he replied. He was startled when he felt her arms around him. "Don't say that. It was not your fault. I don't blame you for being worried about me and Fredricka." she replied.

He started feeling a little better. "So why did you come here. I mean, I don't mind. I'm always happy to see you, but shouldn't you be at Trish's and Jeff's place?" he asked. "I came here because you're a guy I could really trust, and if it's okay, we'd love to stay with you for awhile." she said.

"Sure. You can stay here as long as you want." he said. She hugged him. "Thanks John. You're a wonderful man. And a wonderful friend." she replied and pulled away from the hug.

They stared at each other for a moment before John leaned forward to kiss her. He felt her pulled back, and he realized what he was doing, so he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I forgot you're still married." he replied.

She put a hand on his hand. "Don't worry about it John." They sat in silence for a few moments before John says "I have some leftover chicken. You want some?" he asked. "I'd love to." she said.

**Hope you people liked this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter.**

John had just come home, carrying some grocery bags. He put the bags on the kitchen counter, and walked over to the living room and smiled when he saw Maria watching sesame street with Fredricka.

"I see you two having a good time." John replied. "We are. It's been a long time since I've been able to have some quality mother-daughter time with my little Fredricka." Maria replied, rubbing Fredricka's nose with her own.

Maria put her daughter down and followed John to the kitchen. "I got the baby food, the diapers, the baby powder, things like that." John said. "You really didn't have to do this." Maria said.

"I know, but I felt since you had to hurry and get your daughter out of the house you really didn't have the time to get some things." he replied. A few moments of silence went by before John asked "What are you going to do about Mike?"

"I just think we need some time apart so he could get his life back together." Maria said. "You haven't thought about leaving him?" he asked. "Why would I do that? He's the father of my child." she argued.

"I've held this for the longest time, and I've tried my damnest to not get into your business, but I really believe you should divorce Mike. Because I don't think he's going to change. I'm worried about you." John replied softly.

"I appreciate your concern, but I truly believe he will get better. Please give him a chance." Maria pleaded, giving him the puppy eye look. John let out a huge sigh. "All right. I'm willing to give him a chance." he replied. Even though he had a bad feeling, he was willing to give Mike the benefit of a doubt.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and a smile. They watched some more tv before the heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." John replied as he got up off the couch. He looked into the peephole and saw it was Stacy Keibler. He opened the door. "Hey John." she greeted. "Hey Stacy. What brings you here?" he asked. "Did you forget we were suppose to meet up with the Make A Wish Foundation?" she asked.

His eyes went wide. "Oh shoot. I'm sorry. I guess I did forget. Things have been crazy lately." he replied. "Stacy?" Maria said from behind. Stacy's eyes went wide. "Maria?"

Stacy ran past John Cena and she and Maria hugged each other. "Hey girl. What are you doing here in John's place?" Stacy asked. "I thought I stayed here for a couple of weeks. I thought it would be best to be away from Mike so he can get his life back together."

"Well I really do hope things work out between you two." Stacy replied. "Why don't you come with us?" she offered. "You want me to go with you? To where?" "To make some kids happy at the Make a Wish Foundation." Stacy said.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Maria said. "Let me just get changed and get Fredricka in her coat."

"Is she seriously going back to live with that animal?" she hissed at John once Maria was out of sight. John let out a sigh. "I don't like it either. But it's her choice." John said.

"And you're not going to talk her out of it?" "You think I haven't tried? I tried to bring her to her senses, but the last thing I want if for her to hate me. And I already made a promise to give him another chance." he said.

Stacy was about to continue but her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw Maria. John turned and he couldn't believe his eyes. Maria was wearing a short red dress that came down to just above her knee. As well as some matching heels.

They also noticed some make up on her lovely face. "Are you guys ready to go?" she asked, snapping both of them out of their trance. "Sure. Let's go."

They made it to the local high school, where the event was taking place. And it was just like every other meeting with the kids. Signing autographs, taking pictures, and giving out merchandise.

Maria was surprise to have so many kids come up to her. They even said some adorable things about her daughter.

She caught up to John and Stacy. "I need to use the bathroom. Would you guys watch Fredricka for me?" she asked. "Sure. No problem." John replied as Maria handed him her daughter.

"Aww. Isn't she so cute?" Stacy teased. "Yes. She most certainly is." John said. He gave Fredricka a smile, which made her giggle.

They walked over to the snack table.

"You know you'd make a great dad." Stacy said suddenly. "Well I don't know about that." John said as he had some chips and dip. "Oh come on. She obviously likes you. I mean, look at that smile." she pointed out. He made a funny face which caused her to giggle again.

They chatted for a few minutes before they heard someone scream help. "There's a woman in the bathroom! Looked like she's been stabbed!" she exclaimed.

"Watch Fredricka for me. I'll be back." he said before racing over to the ladies restroom, where he saw Maria laying on the ground, her hand on her stomach, and blood was on the floor.

He immediately took off his dress coat and placed in onto her stomach and applied pressure. "It's going to be okay honey. Hang in there." he said sotly, trying to remain calm. "Muh... Muh-" she tried to say. "What?" "Mike." she managed to whispered. "Mike. Did he do this to you?" he wondered.

She was about to answer before she passed out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the eighth chapter.**

Maria woke up, feeling really weak. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. She saw she was in the hospital.

She tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Then she remembered what had happened. Mike, her own husband, the man that promised to love her, snuck up on her and plunged a knife in her stomach.

She can't believe he would do that to her. "How are you feeling today Ms. Kanellis?" the nurse asked. "After getting stabbed and losing a lot of blood yesterday, how do you think I'm feeling?!" Maria snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." she replied. "It's no problem. Oh by the way you have some visitors." the nurse said.

She was happy to see it was Trish and Jeff Hardy that entered her room. "How are you?" Jeff asked. "I'm starting to feel a little better. Now that you guys are here." she said.

"When Stacy told me what happened, I got so worried that you were going to die." Trish said, sounding like she was about to cry but Jeff managed to console her, and she calmed down.

"Wait. Where is Stacy?" Maria wondered. "She went home. She had some things to take care of. But she wanted us to say she hopes you're all right, and that you get better." Jeff replied.

Maria then smacked her forehead. "Shit! Where's John? And where's Fredricka?" she wondered, frantic. "Relax. She's out in the hall with John." Trish said. "John Cena is taking care of Fredricka?" Maria asked.

"And he's doing a pretty good job at it." Trish said. "I'll go get them for you if you want." Jeff says. "Yes. I want to see my daughter." Maria says.

A few minutes later John came into Maria's room with Fredricka in his arms. "Here we are. Here's mamma." John replied to Fredricka as he handed her to Maria.

"Did you miss me?" she teased her daughter. Fredricka giggled at her mother. "So you're feeling better?" John asked. "Yeah. I feel a lot better now that I know my little wittle Fredricka is all right." she said.

After letting her talk to her daughter for a few minutes before John asked "Can we talk?" "Sure." "Let me give Trish your daughter real quick." he said before leaving, then coming back a couple of minutes later.

"You told me it was Mike that stabbed you in the women's restroom." John said calmly. She just nodded. "Are you sure it was him?" John asked.

"Y- Yes." she managed to say before she started crying. John came forward and put her in a loving embrace, and she rested her head on his chest. "It's okay. I'm here." John replied softly.

"I still can't believe, that Mike, the father of my child, the one that vowed to love me forever, would stab me." Maria sobbed. "Me neither." John replied.

"What are you going to do?" John asked. "I don't know. I'm afraid to take my daughter back to that back stabbing-or in this case front stabbing-bastard. But I'm afraid if I don't go back to him, he might actually kill me and Fredricka." she sounded like she was going to cry again.

"I have an idea." John said. "What?" Stay with me." he suggested. "John, you don't have to do that for me." Maria countered. "But I feel that I need to. I can't just stand aside and see you fear for your and your daughter's life. I'll protect you two."

John could see tears coming out of her eyes. Then out of nowhere Maria reached up, grabbed Johns head, and pulled it down and kissed him. John didn't know what to do but kiss back.

After she let go he pulled away, and saw the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "I've wanted to do that since our first kiss back in 2006. You know, that time we were getting ready for our match against Edge and Lita." she said. "I've had a crush on you since then." she added.

"To be honest, I've been in love with you too. But was afraid to say anything. And I didn't think you felt the same way. We dated other people, and I got married. Sadly that didn't work out. And then you got married." he said.

She let out a sigh. "When I heard you got married, I was a little hurt, but tried to move on. Then I met Mike. And then about a year later we got married, and I was the happiest woman in the world. But..." "But... What?" John wondered.

"Even while I was married to Mike I kept thinking about you. When you and I kissed I felt a spark. But I didn't feel the same spark whenever I kiss Mike." she added. "But I stuck with Mike and tried to move on, especially after I gave birth to Fredricka." she said. She smiled. "Even when we were working at Ring of Honor I've always thought of you." she added softly.

She smiled again. "Do you want to go out sometime? Once I feel better I mean." she wondered. As much as he wanted to say yes, he needed to ask "Are you sure? I don't want you to rush into things. Plus you're still married."

She responded by kissing him again. She pulled away. "I'm definitely sure." she said. He smiled. "Okay then. Well we better get going. We're staying at the nearest hotel here in town until they let you leave the hospital." he said.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked innocently. He grinned, and they kissed a third time. This time she inserted her tongue into his mouth, making the kiss more passionate.

After they were done John replied "I'll be thinking of you." he said. "Same." she replied.

Once John, Trish, and Jeff left the hospital, Trish asked "So how was it for you two?" "It was good." he said. "Really. Cause I could've sworn you and Maria were all lovey dovey in the room." she added.

John grinned, pretending to look confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied. "Don't play dumb Johnny boy. We both saw you two." Jeff chimed in. "Plus you two are going on a date." Trish added.

"Well I wouldn't really call it a date. Besides she's still a married woman after all." John said. "From the sounds of it she's done with Mike. So how is it not a date?"

They continued on driving. Unbeknownst to them was a car hidden. "Hey Mike. What do you want me to do about them?" the unknown person replied. "Send them a message. Let them know I won't stop until Maria is back with me."

**Hope you people enjoyed the chapter. More on the way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine.**

John and Maria was heading to the movie theater to go on their 'date'. Trish and Jeff stayed at John's place to watch Fredricka.

It had been a couple of weeks since Maria was released from the hospital. She was still a little sore but is able to move normally. Though she couldn't wrestle for awhile, she didn't care. She was happy to be alive.

He handed his keys to a park valet. John wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders as they walked into the theater.

They paid their tickets, got their popcorn and soda, and went to go see the Lion King. The live action re-make. As they watched the movie she leaned into John. She hadn't felt so safe and warm in a long time. Being with John just feels so right.

After the movie was over they headed towards the front of the theater. "That was an good movie." Maria said. "I'm glad you liked it." he replied. "It may not be as good as the original, but it was nice." she added.

"We better head home." John suggested. "Yeah. I really want to see my little Fredricka again." Maria said as John assisted her into his car.

As John drove Ariana Grande's 7 Rings started playing on his radio, and Maria started singing along to the song. John smiled, seeing how much fun he and Maria were having.

After parking the car into his driveway he helped Maria out of his car, then he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, causing her to giggle softly.

They went inside, and they were amazed to see Jeff feeding Fredricka with her bottle. "Since when were you good with kids?" John asked. "Well as you might want to know, Trish and I are hoping to have a child someday. And besides, if we're gonna have a child, I feel I need to become the best dad in the world." Jeff said.

''Where's Trish?" Maria asked. ''She's using the bathroom." Jeff replied. While John and Jeff chatted some more, Maria went to go find Trish.

The moment Trish came out of the bathroom their eyes met, and they squealed and hugged. "So. How was the date?" Trish asked. "It was good. The movie was good." Maria replied.

"Jeff told us you two are planning to have a baby." Maria said. Trish's eyes went wide. "He did what?" Trish hollared. "JEFF!" she shouted.

Maria followed Trish back to the living room, with Fredricka now in her chair. Trish grabbed Jeff by the ear. "Ow! Hey that's my earring." Jeff whined.

"You told them we were going to have a child? Did you forget it was a secret?" Trish wondered in a demanding tone. "Sorry! Must've slipped past my mind." Jeff said. Trish let out a frustrated sigh before letting go of his ear.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Maria asked. "Well we thought long and hard. So we decided that if it's a girl, we would name it Tabatha." Trish replied. "But if it's a boy, then we would name it Joshua." Jeff said.

"Well we're so happy with you guys." Maria said. "Yeah. We'll be praying for you." John said.

They all said their goodbyes before Trish and Jeff left. "Can you believe it? They've been married for years and now they're gonna have a baby." Maria said excitedly. "Yeah. That's amazing." John said.

"Let me put Fredricka to sleep real quick." Maria said as she carried Fredricka to her crib. She returned and they both sat on the couch. John turned on the tv.

He flipped through the channels but couldn't find anything interesting. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

He cupped her face, brought his face to her's and kissed her. With no hesitation she started kissing back. So they were making out heavily and Maria was on her back, with him on top.

He started kissing her neck, causing her to moan softly. He slid a hand under her shirt and squeezed her breast over her bra.

He was about to push up her shirt when they heard a noise. She gasped. "What was that?" she said, sounding afraid. John looked at a window, and saw a figure.

"Stay here." he whispered to Maria. She nodded. John grabs a bat and casually peered out the front door. He's scanning his front lawn when he heard a car door shut.

He then saw the tail lights of a car. It started to drive off. He chases after it but it was long gone. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he head back inside and check on Maria. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah." "I couldn't get the license plate."

"Was that Mike?" she wondered, started to feel panicky. "I don't know. It could've been him." John said.

She started sobbing. "He's stalking me. I know it. Maybe I made a mistake." she said, as she started to cry. John pulled her in, letting her cry in his chest.

"It's gonna be okay. Nothing's going to happen to you." she looked up into his eyes. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. "I'll never let you out of my sight. I vow never to let him lay a hand on you. He'll have to get by me before I let get to you or your daughter." he said, confidently.

He could see tears coming out of her eyes as she smiled. They kissed again. "I think we should get to bed." John suggested. "I agree." she replied.

After John double checked the doors and windows. they both changed into their sleep attire, and walked through the hall. He started to head into his room when Maria grabbed his hand. "John?" "Yes Maria? What is it?" "Can I sleep with you?" she asked soflty. "Sure."

They laid in John's bed. John wrapped her arms around her, she snuggled up close to him. "Hey Maria." "Yeah?" "I love you." she couldn't believe her ears. That brought a warm feeling to her heart. "I love you too." she replied back softly.

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten.**

"Where are we going?" Maria asked. John had been driving for what seemed like a few hours. "Just be patient. We're almost there." John said. "I just don't understand why am I wearing a blindfold." she replied.

About ten minutes later the car was put to a stop. "Finally!" she sighed. "Nope. You can't take it off just yet." John replied, meaning the blindfold of course.

He helped her out of the car with one arm, while holding Fredricka with the other. "Okay. You can take the blindfold off." She took it off, and squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! We're in Disney Land?" Maria shouted. "I wanted all three of us to do something special. So this is my gift to you and your daughter."

She gave him a wide smile, and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much. I haven't been here since I was a little girl." Maria replied.

She got out Fredricka's stroller and put her in it. Once they stepped inside Fredricka squealed in delight. "Wow. I can't believe it's been so long since I've been here." Maria replied.

Throughout the day they went onto some rides, had some snacks, and took pictures with some of the Disney characters. John even took time to give kids some autographs.

At one point Maria decided to dress herself and her daughter up as Disney Princesses.

Once John spotted, he was in shock and awe. Fredricka ended up looking like Snow White. While Maria went with Cinderella. "So. What do you think?" Maria asked John, doing a little twirl.

"Wow! You look absolutely gorgeous." he replied. Maria blushed, smiling. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why thank you, my hot and wonderful Prince Charming." she teased. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"There are so many things I'd like to do with you right now." he says softly while grinning. "But... not here obviously. Because there are thousands of children here." he added.

"Just be patient. And I promise you in a few hours we'll have lots of fun." she whispered in John's ear. John kissed her again. "I'm looking forward to it." John said.

They went on a few more rides before getting a cheese pizza. "Man I wish Trish and Jeff were here." Maria replied, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Me too. But he told me they were going to see his parents so they could break the news." John said. Maria looked confused. "What news?" she wondered. "That they were going to have a baby." "Oh. That's right." Maria said.

After finishing their meal John says "It's starting to get dark. What do you say we find a place to stay?" "Sure."

After a half hour drive they found a luxurious hotel. They walked up to the front desk. "Hello. We're here to stay for the night." John said.

The woman looked up and smile. "Is this your wife and daughter?" she said. "No. We're just friends. Just traveling together." Maria replied.

"Okay then. Here is your room key then." the clerk says, handing them their key.

Once they made into their room they laid down on the bed. After watching tv for a couple of hours Maria gave John a kiss, and whispered "After I put Fredricka to sleep, I have a surprise for you."

John grinned. "Now I'm excited." "Okay. I'll be back soon." she replied. About ten minutes later Maria returned wearing her Cinderella outfit from earlier.

"Hey Prince Charming." she teased. John stood up and walked over to her with a big grin on his face. He then looked down and saw one shoe was missing.

"You missing a shoe?" he asked. She revealed a second glass slipper from behind her back. He took it, went down on one knee, and slid it on her foot.

Then they stared at each other before they leaned in forward and kissed. Then he swept her off her feet and carried her to bed. After he set her down, she says "We need to be really quiet. We don't want to wake up Fredricka."

"I'll do my best. No promises though." John said. He then removed his shirt. He then leaned in and kissed her. He started kissing her neck, going down to her collarbone, making her moan softly.

He then had her sit up so he could reach behind and untied the laces holding the top of her outfit in place. He slid it down, and her magnificent breasts were on display.

He started sucking on them when his phone started vibrating. He paused for a moment before saying "I'll let it go to voicemail."

He then put his hand on her thigh. And slid it up, sliding her dress up in the process. Just as he was about to get to her core, his phone vibrated again.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Let me take care of this real quick." he replied, getting up off of the bed.

He picked up his phone and saw it was Jeff Hardy calling. "What is it Jeff?" John asked. "Trish and I were in an accident." Jeff answered. "You okay?" "I broke my arm, but that's it." "What's about Trish? Is she okay?" John asked, sounding concern all of a sudden.

"I don't know." Jeff replied, sounding like he was about to cry. "Where are you right now?" John asked. "I'm staying at my parents. While Trish is at the hospital. They have not said anything to me." Jeff said.

"We'll come by tomorrow." John said. "Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your vacation. And based on the tone of your voice when you answered, it sounded like I must of inturrupted something big." Jeff replied.

"No it's okay man. You could use some moral support." "Okay. Thanks a lot John. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell Maria I said hi." he says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Maria said, sounding worried. "Trish is in the hospital." John said. Maria gasped. "What happened?" "They were in an accident. That's all Jeff told me." John said.

She started to cry. "Is she going to be okay?" "I don't know babe. Let's hope so." He gave her a kiss. "We should get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow morning." John suggested. "Okay. I should go change." Maria said, getting up and headed towards the bathroom.

She came back a few minutes later in her nightgown. She snuggled up close and they both went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading this. Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated this. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter eleven.**

John is blazing past traffic as he and Maria hurried over to the hospital in Jeff Hardy's hometown. Once they got there, they met Jeff in the waiting room. But he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was his close friend Lita.

She looked up and smiled a little when she saw John and Maria coming towards them. She got up and hugged both of them.

"I'm so happy you guys came." Lita replied said. "How is he?" John whispered. "It's been a difficult last few days for him and his parents." she replied.

"Have they said anything about Trish?" Maria asked frantic. "Doctors said she suffered blunt force trama. They don't know if she's going to make it." Lita replied, sounding like she was going to cry, and the two women embraced.

John took a seat next to Jeff. "Hey man." he replied softly. Jeff looked up and smiled a little. "So how are you doing?" John then asked. Jeff lifted up his left arm, which was in a cast. "I'll be okay. It's Trish I'm worried about." he replied.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't live without her." he said as he started sobbing again. John wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders and held him close.

"It's okay man. Hang in there. Trish is a strong woman. That's why you married her. Me and Maria are here for you if you need anything." John said.

It seems Jeff started to feel a little better. "Thanks. That means a lot." Jeff said. "Hey. Can't leave a brother hanging." John said, and they bumped fists.

"Hey guys. We're gonna head over to McDonald's." Maria said. "Wanna join us?" Lita then asked. "Sure." Both Jeff and John said at the same time. "I'm starving." Jeff said. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

_Later that evening_

"Are you sure about us staying at your place? We can just stay at a hotel." John said. "No. It's no problem. Besides, I could use the company." Jeff said. "Hey. We're here for you." Maria said while she was holding her daughter in her lap.

The four headed inside, and they went over and sat on Jeff's couch. They watched TV for a bit before Jeff tapped John on the shoulder. "Can we talk in the kitchen?" "Sure."

The two men got up and went over to the kitchen. "I have a strong feeling that it wasn't an accident." Jeff said. John raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about it?" John asked. "I'm damn sure. Just before I blacked out I heard tire squealing. So I'm sure it was done on purpose."

"You think it was Mike Kanellis?" John wondered. "Could be. He could've tried to hurt us. Or he could've actually tried to kill us." he said. "We'll figure it out. In the meantime, lets not worry about it too much."

Jeff took a deep breath. "You're right." he said. "Want something to drink?" Jeff offered. "Sure. I could use a beer." John said. Jeff walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of Budwisers.

They both took a sip before they heard Jeff's door open, and someone running. ''JEFF! CALL THE POLICE!'' it sounded like Lita. She appeared in the kitchen. "Why? What happened?"

"I went outside with Maria to get some of her stuff out of John's car, when a van pulled up, and someone grabbed Maria. I tried to save her but I got punched in the face and the van sped off."

Both men dropped their beers and Jeff quickly picked up his phone and called 911.

**Well there was chapter eleven. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter twelve.**

"I should've been there to protect her." John mumbled under his breath. It had been three days since Maria was kidnapped. And the police haven't had any new information.

John has been blaming himself for not being there to protect her. "Don't beat yourself up man." Jeff says.

John then gets up and walked towards a wall. Soon his anger boiled over and he ends up punching a hole in the wall.

Jeff grabs John by the shoulders and turns him around. ''DUDE! Get ahold of yourself man! Beating yourself up isn't going to get Maria back!" he shouted.

John took some deep breaths. The anger faded away. "Thanks man. I needed that. And sorry for putting a hole in your wall. I'll fix it." John says. "It's no problem man." Jeff said.

A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Lita shouted as she came from the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

She opened it, and saw Stacy and Torrie Wilson. They came in and they embraced with Lita. "We got your call and we came here as quick as we can." Torrie replied. "Yeah. First Trish is in the hospital. Then Maria gets kidnapped." Stacy replied, choked up.

While Stacy and Lita were chatting Torrie walked over to Jeff. She hugged him. "Thanks for coming." Jeff said. "How is he?" Torrie asked, seeing John sitting on the couch.

"It's been hard for him these past few days." Jeff said. "There hasn't been anything from the police?" she then asked. Jeff shook his head.

Torrie took a seat next to John. John looked up and saw Torrie. He gave her a small smile. "Hanging in there?" Torrie asked John. "Yeah. Thanks for being here." he said, and they hugged.

"Being with you kind of reminds me of our one and only date." John replied. She giggled. "Yeah. We went out to eat one night. And we almost had sex." "We were gonna have sex, but you slipped onto some frozen ice on the sidewalk." John says. "And when you tried to help me up, and when you had me up, you ended up falling down on your back." Torrie replied. "And I ended up breaking the wine bottle, and it cut my thumb. And I had to get stitches because of it." John says as they both laughed.

John was starting to feel a little better. "Thanks. I needed this." John says. "It's always my pleasure." Torrie replied, giving him a wink. Then she got up and went over to talk to Stacy and Lita.

John went into the kitchen and grabbed a diet coke, and sat back down on the couch. He watches some TV for awhile when John's phone rang.

He answered it. "Hello?" "Hello. Is this John Cena?" it was a female voice. "Yes. Who is this?" he wondered. "I'm a nurse calling from the hospital. And we have a Maria Kanellis here. She gave us your number so we could call you."

John's eyes went wide. He stood up. "Is she okay?" he replied. "She has a broken nose, a busted lip, and a broken rib, but other than that, she's okay." the nurse says. "And she's dying to see you." she added.

"Tell her I'll be there real soon." John replies before hanging up. "Who was that?" Jeff asked. "The hospital. They have Maria."

Jeff's eyes went wide. "Is she okay?" Jeff asked. "Yeah. She's okay. I'm heading over there right now." John said. "We'll go with you.'' "I'll go get her daughter." Lita says.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short and a little rushed. Also I realized I hadn't had Torrie Wilson appear in this story. So I figured to have a extremly short Jorrie moment in this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I hope to get the next chapter done real soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter thirteen.**

**Also shout out to Sophia. Miss your reviews, but I guess you've been extremely busy, especially with everything that's been going on. Hope you're doing okay.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

"Hello Doctor. I'm here to see Maria Kanellis." John said quickly. "And who are you?" Dr. Smith asked. "I'm her boyfriend, John Cena." John replied.

The doctor led John to Maria's room. John saw she had a bandage on her forehead and a cast on her right wrist.

"Ms. Kanellis. You have a visitor." Maria looked up, and a smile appeared on her face. "We'll leave you two alone." Jeff said as he and the ladies left for the waiting room.

John ran over to her and they embraced. "I'm glad you're okay." John said, sounding like he was about to cry. "What happened?"

"Well, after they kidnapped me, they blindfolded me." "Wait. What do you mean they? There were two?" John wondered. Maria just nodded. "I wasn't able to see who they were. But I was able to hear their voices. Mike was one of them. And the other was..." Maria stopped, she started to sob. John held her close. "It's okay. Take your time." he replied soflty, stroking her back.

She took a couple of deep breaths. "The other was Matt Hardy!" she squeaked. John was shocked. "Matt is teaming with Mike?" he asked. She just nodded.

She then explained all the horrible things they did to her. But she was able to escape. She was picked up by a cop and the cop took her over to the hospital.

"How's my daughter?" Maria suddenly asked. "She's okay. Jeff, Lita, Stacy and Torrie are out in the hall watching her. I'll go get her if you want." She gave John a gleaming smile. "Yes please."

John left the room only to return with in a few moments and hands Maria her daughter Fredricka. "Hello my sweet little girl." she cooed. She held her daughter close.

He let them have a little fun. He smiled when Maria started singing along with her daughter.

He put his face in his hands as he struggled not to cry. Apparently Maria noticed. Her smile disappeared. "What's wrong John?" she asked.

He started sobbing. "I'm sorry." "For what?" she wondered. "I made a promise. I promised that I would protect you. That I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But I failed you." he replied.

"John. Please don't blame yourself. I can't bear to see you cry." she replied, sounding like she was going to cry again. John shook his head, snapping him out of his depression.

He walked back over to her and hugged her. "Shh. It's okay. You're right. I just need to focus on protecting you better. I vow on my mother's grave I won't ever let anything happen to you. Or your daughter Fredricka." John said proudly.

That brought a bright smile to her face. "We better get going. We'll be back tomorrow." John said. "Promise?" Maria teased. John cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "Most definitely." he replied.

"Okay. Time to say bye to mama." John replied to Maria's daughter. She started to cry. "It's okay. You'll get to see her tomorrow." he replied.

He carried her out to the halls, and saw Lita standing there, looking devistated. "Did she say Matt Hardy was with Mike?" Lita asked, sounding angry. "I know. I couldn't believe it either." John said.

"What are we going to do?" Lita asked. "I don't know. We'll figure it out." John said.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14.**

**Also thank you ClassicPurpleRoses for the review.**

John and Maria are cuddled up on his couch watching TV. It had been a week since Maria had been kidnapped. And John hadn't left her and her daughter's sight since then. Except only to get groceries and stuff.

He made sure to install a high tech secruity system. The alarm went off once, but it was a false alarm as the neighbor's dog had escaped from their backyard.

His phone rang. It was Jeff. "I better take this." John replied before giving his girlfriend a kiss.

He got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Jeff. What's up?" he wondered. "It's Trish." "How is she?" "She just woke up from her coma." John's eyes went wide. "Really?" "They said she's going to be okay." Jeff said excitedly. "Though she'll have to be in a wheelchair for awhile."

"Well I'm happy to hear that she's all right. If there's anything you need, let me know." "Thanks man. I don't know what I'd do without you." "Hey it's my pleasure." "I need to go. I need to go check on my wife." "Okay. Tell her Maria and I said hi." "I will. Bye."

He sat back down on the couch. He gave Maria a smile. She smirked. "Why are you so happy?" she wondered. "Trish woke up from her coma." Maria's eyes went wide, she squealed and jumped into her lap.

"I'm so happy for Jeff. I'm so glad she's going to be okay." "Me too." John said, holding onto her tight. They kissed for a bit before his phone rang again. This time it was Vince McMahon calling him.

"Hello sir." "Mr John Cena. I'm calling to inform you that you will be making your return on Smackdown Live in five days." "Really?" "That sounds great sir." "Well I'm glad to hear that. Come by my office on Thursday and we'll go over your match." Vince said before haning up.

"What did Vince want?" "They're having me make my in ring return on Smackdown this Friday." "That's amazing." she replied. "I need to pack for tomorrow."

"Can I go with you?" Maria asked, batting her eyelashes. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" he asked.

She placed her hands on the back of John's neck, and kissed him deeply. She pulled away. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." she whispered in his ear.

John grinned at her. They made out for several minutes before she got up off of him. "I'll be back in a bit." John replied.

He went upstairs and packed some clothes. He closed his suitcase when he heard Maria shout his name. He came back down and stopped in his tracks.

Fredricka was walking! "She's walking!" Maria exclaimed excitedly as she's recording it on her phone. John sees Fredricka walking towards him. He got down on one knee.

She managed to walk slowly but surely over to John, and he picked her up. "Your mama and I are so proud of you. Aren't we?" "We sure are." Maria replied, giving her daughter a kiss, causing her to giggle.

"I definitely have to send this to Trish and Jeff. They'll go crazy." Maria said.

**I hope you liked that ending. Sorry for my last four chapters being short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. The next chapter will be John's return to wrestling.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15.**

John and Maria entered the arena where Smackdown Live was taking place. Maria left Fredricka with Jeff and Trish at Jeff's home.

John was told he was going to have a promo. He was also told someone was going to interrupt him. He doesn't know who exactly.

They reached John's lockerroom. They sat on the couch and relaxed as they watched the show.

At one point John looked down and stared at Maria's legs, as she was wearing a short dress. She caught him staring, and gave him a sexy smile.

He then put a strong hand on her bare thigh, making her blush. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your legs are?" he whispered in her ear as he started rubbing it. Maria let out a soft sigh.

He then had her lie down, he gets on top of her, and they started making out. But just as things were started to get heated they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

John let out a frustrated sigh as he got up off of her and walked towards the door. "Yes." "John. You're segment is in ten minutes." "Okay. I'll be out soon."

"I better get out there. I'll be back real soon." John says to Maria giving her a kiss before leaving.

Maria saw John on TV as he receives a nice ovation. He then get's interrupted by Becky Lynch of all people. Then they got interrupted by Andrade and Zelina Vega.

And then John and Becky get put in an impromtu mixed tag team match. It ended when Becky made Zelina tap out.

Then it goes to commercial. She then heard the door open. Figuring it was John she didn't bother to turn her head.

She then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "Hmm. That feels good." she replied softly.

"There's plenty more where that came from babe." Maria's eyes went wide when she realized it wasn't John's voice. It was Mike's.

Before she could react she felt an arm slide around her and it wraps around her neck. She get pulled off the couch as she struggled to break free.

"You think I wouldn't try to take you back?" Mike said through his teeth.

Maria started to weaken. But she wasn't going to give up. She felt his legs opening. With all her might she kicked back and got him in the groin.

She's on her hands and knees gasping for air. "YOU BITCH!" she heard him scream. She immediately got up and ran out the door.

She ran until she saw John talking to Becky.

John looked away from Becky and saw Maria and instantly ran towards her. She ran into his arms.

She started crying uncontrollably. "What happened?" John asked.

"Mike knew I'd be here." Maria said. "Mike was here?" John wondered. "He came up from behind and tried to kidnap me again." she replied.

"But I wasn't going to let him take me away again. I kicked him in the nuts and ran." she added.

John gave her a little smile. "I'm really proud of you." John said.

"What do you say we head back to the hotel room?" John asked. "Yeah. That sound's like a good idea." Maria said.

"You two take care." Becky greeted. John gave her a thumbs up.

They made it back to the hotel. They watched TV for awhile when John's phone rang. It was Jeff Hardy calling. "Hey Jeff." "Hey John. Saw you and Becky putting the hurt on Andrade and Zelina Vega." Jeff said.

"Yeah it was good." John said. "Is something wrong John?" "Maria got attacked." "By who?" "Mike." "Really?"

"Yeah. But she was able to hurt him where it hurts most and get away." John said.

Maria swiped the phone away from John, and she ended up chatting with Jeff then Trish for awhile before saying goodnight to them.

"I kind of cringed when Becky threw you out of the ring." Maria said to John.

"I know, but to be fair she and Zelina were the legal wrestlers." John said. "I know, but still, I thought that was mean." Maria added.

She then got onto his lap and gave him a kiss on his head. "What was that for?" John wondered. "I just thought you had an owie and wanted to make you feel better." she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over, so that he was on top. "You can be my nurse anytime." he whispered before he started kissing her neck, making her moan softly.

As he tried to slip his hand down her dress to feel her breasts she stopped him. "What's wrong?" "Sorry. I just got a little headache." she said.

"It's okay. We should get some sleep anyway." John suggested. "Yeah. Some sleep would help."

They both change into their sleeping clothes and they cuddled close in bed. John gave her a soft kiss. They smiled at each other. "Goodnight babe." "Goodnight."

**Well that was the chapter. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
